


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: Will you pretty please write a Dean Ambrose fic; where the reader pushes him away because of her depression and then Seth or Roman gets them back together because they know how miserable both are without each other? (if you’re uncomfortable with the depression part, that’s fine if you change it to another reason)It was an argument that should not have even happened. You could tell yourself this all you wanted, but the matter of the fact was, it still happened. Everything was going fine until now. In the whole ass seven months that you had been dating the Lunatic Fringe, you hadn’t had an episode yet. And that’s where it always gets people.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request!! I hope this is okay, writing stuff like this is one of my challenges so I’m really glad I’m getting some practice in!

Depression can strike at any moment, it’s never really gone, but it likes to hide, it likes to make you think you’re safe, that maybe everything is fine and it’s gone for good, but no. It waited to strike out of nowhere.

Of course you didn’t want to tell him, you never want to tell anyone you have Depression. It’s difficult to explain to people most of the time because you’re always hit with the same damn questions;

  
“Well, why are you sad?”  
“You have nothing to be sad about, what?”  
“Have you tried yoga? Oh! How about a juice cleanse?”

  
Same shit, every time. No one ever understands that sometimes…sometimes you’re just sad. There’s that imbalance and so naturally you hid it from the man you should have told right away. But you were just SO damn happy with life for once, you didn’t want to ruin it.

But by trying to hide it from Dean…you ruined it anyways.

You and Dean had been home for maybe 12 hours, you had a few days to yourselves before you had to get back on the road again, and you both were making the best of it. You had your record playing in the background softly and had a book in your lap with your legs draped across Dean’s lap when it happened. He, apparently, had noticed you’d been quiet the past couple of days, that you kept saying no to date nights with him AND your friends. And that was raising some flags for him because you never refuse the girls.  
“Baby. Babe.” You snapped out of whatever world you had zoned out to in your book to look up at those pretty blue eyes, he had this small smile so his dimples showed but there was a worry masked behind the smile.  
“What’s up?” you asked, shifting to move your legs off of him and save your place in your book.  
“Is everything alright?” It was the one question you didn’t want to hear right now. And on instinct you nodded your head, forcing a smile like usual.  
“Are you sure…? You’ve been off the past couple of days. Normally, you would jump at the idea of going out with the girls or even me. But you haven’t.” Dean pushed a little bit, just wanting to know what he could do to make you smile again, properly, not this fake bullshit he saw you putting on.  
“I’m fine, Dean.” Now the irritation was sinking in and you stood up to go into the kitchen to make yourself a batch of hot tea.

“Hey, I just wanted to know what’s on my girl’s mind, okay? I don’t want you keeping secrets from me, I want you to trust me, aight?” and of course, you getting irritated is making Dean irritated and that’s kind of where things started going south.

It started out as your boyfriend just wanting to make sure you were okay and it ended in you snapping at him that you could take care of yourself and didn’t need him.  
That was far from the truth and reality was sinking in now that it had been a week since that fight. You and Dean still had to be on the road, you weren’t sharing a room any more, you were traveling with other people, and everyone was uncomfortable. More so than everyone else, was Big Brother Roman.  
Roman, clearly, is suppose to be on the side of his fellow SHIELD brother, but sometimes you gotta realize both parties are at fault and that both need a talking to. Before talking to Dean though, Roman cornered you. It had been a week of you and Dean looking at one another without the other noticing, a week of you both looking out for one another when it came to food and getting to the hotels safely without realizing it, and a week of Dean being an angry puppy and you crying in your room each night.

  
“Baby girl, let’s talk.” you immediately groaned at the Dad voice he put on, his large hand resting on the back of your neck as he walked you down the corridors of the arena for RAW that night so it could just be you guys.  
“Groan all ya want, you know this conversation has to happen.”

You hated how Roman was always right, but…well…he was. You propped yourself up on one of the carrier boxes, your legs swinging a bit as you waited for the man to say what he needed to say as he leaned back against the same boxes.  
“You and Dean need to stop being so stubborn and talk. I love you, (Y/N), you’re the missing link in our little family. But you have to let Dean in. He doesn’t seem it, but he cares deeply, and he cares a lot about you. But if you can’t tell him things….things don’t last. And he isn’t asking you to tell him your life story, he just wants to know you can come to him when things get rough.” he explained, turning his head to look at you, this softness in his eyes.  
“I’m going to be having this same conversation with him. Just, give it some thought, okay?” And then you were left to your own devices. You must have sat there for hours just thinking and battling with yourself. You had to remind yourself it was okay to let people in, especially him. You loved him enough to know that he wouldn’t turn his back on you.  
God, its Dean Ambrose for fucks sake. If anyone was ever going to understand you and never judge you…it’s him. God you could be so fucking dumb, but you couldn’t help it. Now you had to figure out a way to get things right.  
And thanks to Roman having the same talk with Dean, it wasn’t hard. Instead of him and Seth sharing a room with Dean, Roman gave you the key to the room and you gave him yours. You must have stood outside the room with your bags for a solid 20, 30 minutes before you found the courage to open the door and go in. Luckily, Dean hadn’t shown up yet and you set your bags out of the way and just…sat there and waited.

It felt like an eternity before Dean actually showed up and he had just gone to the gym first it seemed and he was mid talking like he was asking Roman if he wanted to go get a bite to eat after he showered when he saw you there. You opened your mouth immediately, standing up and just…kind of stopped, feeling the tears in your eyes. The two of you just kind of stood there and looked at each other and as if on cue, you both started to talk

  
“Dean I’m-” “(Y/N) listen-”

  
You two looked at each other and just laughed a second before Dean motioned for you to talk first.  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you away when all you were trying to do was be a good boyfriend…hell, a good friend.” you rubbed your hands on your leggings, nibbling on your lip and trying to keep your cool  
“I…I wanna tell you what was bothering me, I will…I just…I miss you so much. I’ve been having the hardest time sleeping without you, I miss having my car partner, singing Cher at the top of our lungs.” You knew you were rambling, but you couldn’t help it, you had so much on your mind building up with past week and it was all bubbling over.  
Dean, bless his heart, let you talk, but he also used it as a distraction to walk up to you without you realizing and he grabbed your face so gently, it shocked you. For such a dangerous man in the ring, he sure was soft when it came to touching you. Dean leaned in and gave you the sweetest kiss he’d ever given you.  
“I forgive ya, this time” he teased, kissing your nose, your cheeks, anything on your face, was kissed.  
  
“I’m sorry for pushing ya when I shouldn’t have. I also shouldn’ta let my temper get the better of me but I did so. We’re both assholes. We’ve both apologized. Let’s try better next time. For now, I’m starving and I’d like to have dinner with the best girl in the world.” he huffed, looking a little grouchy.  
“Oh, so Seth?” you grinned as you managed to make the Lunatic Fringe laugh, something not many people can say they can do. God. It was good to be back with him.


End file.
